


and you will be fixed

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi fixes, or destroys. With Heaven it is hard to tell the difference.</p><p>- a Castiel character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you will be fixed

but hark! how angels are cold and heaven unforgiving  
when a good man is put to death a thousand times over for your mistakes.  
and this lesson wrings true as your bladed hand falls : that two boys wrapped in misery and mistakes show you more mercy than you find here among your kind,  
that they - flawed and human as they are - are the  
family worth choosing.

you won’t remember this truth after number 789,  
another body falling before your feet with blood upon his lips.  
it will be gone for you will be made right once more  
and the imperfections that dragged you, earth-bound, will be nothing more than obstacles  
to your own forgiveness.


End file.
